Genovesan Assassins
Genovesan Assassins are professional assasins, seemingly acting under some sort of centralized leadership. They hail from the city of Genovesa, in Toscano, a country neighbouring Gallica. Description They are professional assasins, using a variety of weapons and methonds to bring about their victims demise. However, they almost always stay out of sight and kill their target from hiding, at a moment when the target is helpless or undefended. They wear distinctive tight fitting black leather and voluminous dull purple capes, along with wide-brimmed, feathered hats of the same dull purple. These cloaks allow them to blend in with the shadows of the city. Typical of assasins, their only loyalty is to money, and by extention to the highest bidder. They are resilient to torture and other methods of extracting information, with Halt calling them "notoriously closemouthed". However, they are afraid of the suffering their own weapons, particularly their poisons, can cause, with both Halt and Horace exploiting this weakness. The Genovesan Assassins are also expert tactical thinkers and experienced in the art of ambushes. They are aso presumably experienced at interrogation, torture, and general information extraction. Weapons The Genovesan Assassins carry a variety of weapons including crossbows, daggers, and knives. They sometimes use poisoned bolts, favoring the aracoina poison due to its rarity, its obsucrity, meaning that almost no one knows the cure. The aracoina poison is also favored because there are two aracoina flowers, the white and the blue, and poison can be extracted from both. The catch is that the two poisons require two different antidotes, and the wrong antidote with immediately kill a person. However, the symptoms are identical. Genovesan Assassins often carry more than one medium power crossbow with them at any given time, as it takes twenty to thirty seconds to reload such a crossbow. The crossbow is their primary assassination tool, and they use it to great effect. Having trained for some time with the crossbow, the Genovesan Assassins are instinctive shooters with their crossbows, however, the crossbow looses accuracy at long distance, leaving them at a disadvantage to the Rangers. They typically use their crossbows from hiding, attacking from a distance and striking their target dead with they are unguarded. Beyond crossbows, the Genovesans are also expert knife fighters, their skills having been honed in the cutthroat streets of Genovese for many years during missions. Even a Ranger would easily fall beneath the knife attacks of a Genovesan Assassin. The assassins carry many knives with them, in places such as the belt, the boots, and under the arms, at all times. Their knives are long bladed fighting knives, and they typically carry at least three of them. They also have a mechanism they use to hide knives in the heels of their boots, which can be made to pop out by twisting the heel of the boot. These boot knives are particularly useful in escaping when bound hand and foot. Finally, the Genovesan assasins have typical assasination weapons like garrotes (strangling cords), which they hide on their person in inconspicuous spots. They also carry personal weapons, and an arsenal of poinsons. Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Toscanans Category:Genovesans